Otra reunión familiar que sale mal
by Sakhory
Summary: Aunque no todos se rindan a la bebida y exista gente pacífica, nunca podrán lograr algo normal. "—Scott—dijo finalmente el rubio, en voz baja para que sólo su pareja lo escuchara—¿Crees que England le paga los favores domésticos a France con sexo?". Escocia/Canadá, otras insinuaciones. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes y otros asuntos mencionados aquí tampoco.

 **Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos no oficiales (Scott para Escocia, Deian para Gales, Cian para Irlanda, Andrew para Nueva Zelanda, Jack para Australia). El resto ya son conocidos ^^

 **Dedicatoria:** _**Feliz cumpleaños Neam!**_ (Otra vez). Espero que disfrutes tu regalo del *mira el calendario* 2016 :D! Un poco (menos de lo que te mereces) de ScotCan, con algún que otro tinte de ya tu sabeh ;) Lobiu~. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENA! Aunque tengas una pila gigante de cosas mías para leer, yo sé que algún día (como dentro de 5 años capaz) estarás leyendo esto.

¡Al fic!

.

— _I want my Kilt. Now_ —sentenció la voz de acento escocés.

Mathew suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Ésa especie de disparatada reunión familiar se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Igual que las anteriores. La única persona que, además del propio Canadá, parecía mantener la compostura, era Nueva Zelanda.

(Que Australia estuviera casi en coma etílico, desmayado en el suelo, podía ser tomado como sinónimo de tranquilidad, pero no de "mantener la compostura").

—¡Es muy injusto! —berreó Irlanda, sustituyendo el drama de su hermano mayor con el suyo propio. Tironeó el "Suéter verde podrido de abuelito gruñón" (en palabras de Alfred) que Inglaterra llevaba puesto para ocasión.

—¡Ya basta con todo! —chillaba Arthur, intentando quitarse de encima al demonio pelirrojo irlandés— _Scotland!_ ¡Si quieres tu _Kilt_ , vete a tu maldita casa, porque yo no tengo ninguno de esos trapos aquí!

—¡No te atrevas a llamarlos trapos, cabeza de _London Bridge_! ¿Qué hay de los que te he regalado en más de 30 navidades? —reprochó Scott.

— _Burneeed_ —gritó Estados Unidos, feliz de verlos pelearse.

—Eso no fue ningún " _burned_ ", idiota—lo corrigió Inglaterra.

—Pero Londres en 1666, sí. **(*)**

La sala se sumió en silencio. Todos observaban al rubio con rostros horrorizados. Excepto Australia (seguía inconsciente) y Arthur (que se debatía entre llorar, golpearlo o matarlo. O las tres a la vez. ¡Lloraría mientras lo golpeaba hasta la muerte!).

— _Al_ —susurró Canadá—De ese tema no se habla—le recordó a su hermano mayor.

— _Why not?_ —discrepó Estados Unidos—Pasado, pisado—Sólo le faltaba agregar "Año nuevo, vida nueva".

—... 9-11—susurró Irlanda, provocándole un chillido de horror al estadounidense.

—Por favor, señores, dejen de darse en los puntos bajos... —pidió Francia, alzando las manos en un intento de calmar a todos los angloparlantes—Es de mal gusto, hay gente sensible. El humor negro no es algo para todos...

—¡Tú a callar! —mandó Cian—¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! —y al decir eso, pareció recordar sus razones para estar enojado con Inglaterra—¿¡Porqué Francia se coló aquí!?

—No me colé—se defendió el aludido— _Angleterre_ me invitó.

—Lo dudo mucho—rió Deian.

—Me hieres, _mon ami_ —dramatizó Francis—¿Dudas de mi honorable palabra?

—Claro que sí—admitió el galés, encogiéndose de hombros— _England_ no te invitaría. ¿No es así, _brother_?

Arthur desvió la mirada, nervioso.

— _Well, I..._ —murmuró.

—Dime que no lo invitaste en serio—se horrorizó Gales.

—¡No es eso! —mintió.

—Por supuesto que es eso—desmintió Francia. Inglaterra lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Había acordado un compromiso previo con él, resulta que todo se superpuso y... —comenzó a inventarse el inglés. Francis parecía dispuesto a discutirlo, pero esta vez la mirada asesina de Arthur fue suficiente para frenarlo.

Irlanda y Gales se observaron entre ellos, no convencidos por lo que habían escuchado.

— _Peeero..._ —volvió a protestar Cian luego de unos instantes—De haber sabido que éste venía, ¡habría invitado a Eduard!

—¡Estonia no vendrá! —chilló Arthur, quien ya estaba enterado de los intentos del nombrado para integrarse al grupo de los Nórdicos; y lo último que quería era tenerlo colándose entre los británicos.

—¡Es injusto! —gritó el irlandés, golpeando la jarra de cerveza contra la mesa para así parecer más intimidante—¡Si tú puedes invitar a tu _noviecete_ , ¿porqué yo no?!

—¡La rana y yo no somos novios!

—¡Voy a llamar a Eduard ahora mismo!

—¡Te lo prohíbo!

—¡Entonces saca al francés volando de aquí! Sin ofender, _Fran_ —se apresuró a decir el irlandés—Sólo defiendo la igualdad familiar, ya sabes.

Francis asintió, con un aura depresiva alrededor.

Por otra parte, Canadá intentó ignorarlos. Estaba bastante aburrido. La televisión estaba encendida, transmitiendo un documental aburridísimo sobre unos seres microscópicos que habitaban en un mineral. Cosas que Australia miraría... si no se encontrara desmayado en el suelo. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar al control remoto, podría sintonizar el canal de deportes que emitía el partido de Hockey de la temporada.

Pero el conseguir el dichoso control incluía meter mano debajo del trasero inmóvil del australiano, y eso Mathew no lo quería.

Volvió a suspirar.

.

— _It's easy!_ —gritó Estados Unidos, mientras cierto francés lo observaba dudando.

—No creas que nadar no es agotador. Si le preguntas a _Australie_ , te dirá que no es para cualquiera—lo intentó disuadir Francia.

—¡Yo no soy cualquiera! ¡ _Phelps_ viene de mi casa, así que yo también soy buen nadador!

—Alfred—lo interrumpió Gales— _Beckham_ es inglés, y eso no significa que mi hermano sea bueno en fútbol... que por cierto no lo es.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— _Wales_ , te lo advierto... —siseó Inglaterra.

—¡Pero! —discrepó Alfred—¡Todos saben que _Beckham_ no juega _football_ , sino _Soccer_!

Francia se golpeó la frente e Inglaterra casi se le lanza arriba para matarlo. Suerte que Nueva Zelanda lo había agarrado.

—¡Lo mato, te juro que lo mato! —chillaba el inglés. Alfred reía estruendosamente ante el enfado del otro rubio.

El canadiense también lo encontraba un poquito divertido, y tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Mathew—dijo alguien de pronto, al oído del canadiense. Éste último se sobresaltó, e intentó no pensar mucho en las cosquillas que sintió al sentir a alguien tan cerca suyo—¿Estás...?

Era Escocia. No dijo nada más, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Mathew creía que probablemente no tuviera ganas de hablar, sino de estar a su lado. Y lo entendía; tampoco era algo raro viniendo del escocés.

—Está normal—dijo el canadiense en voz baja, aunque clara. Scott sonrió muy levemente. Si Canadá decía que todo estaba bien, entonces se trataría de una mentira: con Australia inconsciente en el suelo, Irlanda dramatizando, Gales y Nueva Zelanda intentando hacerle entender a Estados Unidos que no se bromea ni con el fútbol ni con tragedias (por más que ocurrieran en Inglaterra), y Francia pidiendo al inglés que no se sobrepasara con la bebida.

—Pásame el Whisky—le ronroneó Scott al oído, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Canadá se sonrojó un poco (es que no pudo evitarlo, todavía había gestos que seguían impresionándolo de esa manera. Aún así lo hizo, estiró el brazo discretamente sobre la mesa y tomó la dichosa botella.

Escocia le agradeció con un beso en la coronilla.

Pensándolo mejor, las cosas sí estaban relativamente bien. Sobre todo cuando el otro le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que se sintiera un poco reconfortado entre tanto caos.

.

—Aww, miren a los novios—suspiró Gales, soñador—Tan lindos, tan enamorados, tan...

Mathew se ruborizó al creer que se refería a ellos. Avergonzado, se preparó para cubrirse de alguna forma y no ser el foco de atención.

—...Tan imbéciles—completó Cian, todavía resentido, lo cual chocó un poco a Canadá. ¡Él siempre los había apoyado!

—No están hablando de nosotros—le aclaró Scott por lo bajo, y señaló a Francia e Inglaterra. Éste último estaba siendo abrazado por el galo.

Canadá dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se había salvado... otra vez.

—Supongo que una de las ventajas de estar contigo es que también me hago un poco más invisible—reflexionó Escocia—De gran ayuda en este tipo de situaciones.

—¿No es un poco injusto—comenzó Canadá— que Inglaterra reciba todo el _Bullying_? —no se le ocurría una palabra más acertada.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó unos momentos... pero no mucho más.

— _Nah_ —contestó simplemente—Cuanto más poderoso, más grande es la caída. Es el precio por ser el hermano exitoso—rió.

A Mathew le daba un poco de lástima. Si bien tuvo sus épocas, en el fondo no era tan malo. A él lo había tratado bastante bien, dentro de todo.

Aunque se olvidara de su existencia cada dos por tres y encima lo confundiera con su hermano mayor. Le apareció un leve tic en la ceja ante eso. Mejor dejar a Inglaterra a solas con su " _bowling_ ".

Escocia observó a Mathew en silencio, éste último cavilando sobre los pros y contras de que todos atormentaran a Arthur. ¿Inocente o culpable? ¿Una condena injusta o un castigo merecido? ¿Por eso siempre hacían éstas caóticas reuniones en su casa? ¿Y quién lo ayudaba a limpiar? ¿Francia? ¿Por eso lo invitaba? ¿Le pagaba la limpieza con sexo? Aunque "prostituirse" para limpiar el desastre que Alfred y Jack podrían llegar a dejar era un precio demasiado bajo inclusive.

El mayor sonrió. Aunque el rubio no le estuviera prestando atención, le gustaba verlo tan concentrado en algún asunto interno importante (Oh, si tan sólo supiera...), y no nervioso y pendiente sobre pasar desapercibido en un grupo más o menos grande de gente.

—Scott—dijo finalmente el rubio, en voz baja para que sólo su pareja lo escuchara—¿Crees que _England_ le paga los favores domésticos a _France_ con sexo?

Por más que Escocia no estuviera enterado de la sucesión de pensamientos que llevaron a esa conclusión, no le impidió escupir el sorbo de whisky que estaba bebiendo y soltar una estruendosa carcajada que incluso llamó la atención del estadounidense que estaba encerrado en el baño.

Australia seguía desmayado, pero a él ni un terremoto lo despertaría.

—A ver. Compartan el chiste—se molestó levemente Inglaterra. Eso hizo que su hermano mayor se riera todavía más, ya que él era el implicado en el "chiste". Incluso Mathew se rió un poco, por más que sus análisis no eran en broma.

Y claro, el inglés se enojó todavía más.

—¡Creí que esta noche te comportarías mejor, _Scotland_! ¡Ya sabía yo que era sospechoso que te estuvieras emborrachando el silencio!

—No fue cosa mía—balbuceó el pelirrojo, intentando contener las lágrimas de risa que se le caían. Se imaginó a Francia con un traje de mucama, y entonces el asco y lo bizarro de la imagen mental lo hicieron reírse todavía más.

—¿Entonces quién fue?

Escocia iba a responderle que fue cosa del menor de los norteamericanos, pero al ver la cara de "no me delates, por favor" que el otro ponía, no pudo confesar nada. No podía traicionar así al rubio. Así que hizo lo más fácil: echarle la culpa a quien tenía enfrente.

—Gales—soltó simplemente.

El aludido se quedó paralizado de sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Es que tienes un moco—puntualizó el escocés.

Colorado, el galés se tapó la nariz con una mano, corriendo al baño. Arthur los observó con el ceño fruncido; a esa edad los mocos no eran algo ni remotamente gracioso, y menos para una nación tan "madura" como su hermano mayor. Ahí había gato encerrado, y no era un gato griego precisamente. Pero los dejó estar. Si por una vez en su vida no dejaba que las cosas fluyeran en paz, se iría a dormir con más malhumor encima de lo habitual.

Canadá observó a su pareja, inquisitivo. ¿En serio era eso lo mejor que se le había ocurrido? Al menos no lo había delatado, que era lo importante.

—Me debes una—le susurró Scott al oído, apoyando la palma de la mano en la pierna del otro.

El más bajo se estremeció un poco.

—¿Y supongo que me la perdonarás? —bromeó Mathew.

—Yo supongo que la voy a cobrar~.

Valía la pena soñar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Ya sabes, cuanto más te tardes, más intereses se irán acumulando—Scott se encogió de hombros al decir eso. Era una forma extraña de coquetear, pero le divertía igualmente.

—Entonces deberíamos apurarnos—soltó el rubio, sorprendiendo levemente al de ojos verdes. Pero no se dejó intimidar, sino que al contrario.

—El anfitrión Kirkland tiene una interesante habitación de huéspedes. Podríamos discutir ahí los detalles del acuerdo.

—¿Y de paso buscar si hay algún extraño disfraz de mucama?

El pelirrojo tuvo que aguantar la risa nuevamente.

—Ya empiezas a pensar como yo. Si esto va a terminar con material para extorsionar a Inglaterra, valió la pena venir.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Todo dependerá de lo que venga después—aseguró el escocés con una sonrisa atrevida. Tomó a Canadá de la mano, y se lo llevó del comedor.

Nadie notó su ausencia hasta luego de cinco minutos después. El camuflaje canadiense era lo mejor del mundo, sin dudas.

—¿A dónde se fueron? —preguntó inocentemente Irlanda. Inglaterra simplemente anotó en su agenda "cambiar las sábanas".

.

—¡No hay traje de _maid_! —se ofendió Escocia—Lo debe tener escondido en su propia habitación, maldito pervertido.

Canadá estaba ligeramente decepcionado. Todo ese coqueteo intenso... y el otro _en serio_ se dedicó a buscar un traje así.

Casi hubiera deseado estar abajo con los demás. Luego recordó a su hermano mayor encontrando una peluca rosa chillón y poniéndosela para hacer karaoke del _Caramel Dance_ , así como Japón le había enseñado. Con bailecito y todo. Era mejor estar sentado en la cama de la habitación de invitados, mirándole el culo al escocés mientras revuelve los _oscuros secretos_ de Arthur Kirkland.

—Me doy por vencido. No hay nada más que té y ropa vieja para el soborno—suspiró derrotado Scott.

—Qué lástima—ironizó Mathew.

—No creas que te salvaste, pequeño—le recordó el mayor, sentándose frente a él en la cama—Todavía no he pensado como cobrarme el pequeño favor.

—Algo me dice que vas a recibir más de lo que diste.

—¡Es el sueño de cualquiera! Pero no haré nada que no quieras.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sé—dijo tímidamente el rubio, jugueteando con la camiseta del europeo—Pero, ¿no es un poco maleducado que nos vayamos así como así?

Como para responder a su pregunta, se escuchan los gritos en inglés de Alfred. " _We will, we will rock youuuuuuuuuuuu!_ ".

—¿Te parece? —inquirió Scott, alzando una ceja.

—En realidad no—rió un poco—Es increíble que a algunos nunca se les acabe la energía.

—Yo estaba un poco grogui ahí abajo, pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo—comenzó Escocia, abrazando al canadiense por el cuello—Me espabilé bastante.

—No me digas—susurró Mathew, alzando un poco la barbilla para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Su novio sonrió contra su boca, enterrando las manos en su cabellos dorados.

Durante un largo rato, el silencio de la habitación sólo fue interrumpido por respiraciones agitadas, palabras susurradas que nadie además de ellos dos podría oír, y el rápido latido de dos corazones en sintonía.

Y la voz desafinada de Alfred, que estaba en _nula sintonía_ con la melodía del karaoke.

.

—Oh, _I love that song_! —exclamó el rubio estadounidense, cuando la introducción de _Dancing Queen_ de _ABBA_ comenzó a sonar.

Continuó sujetando el micrófono como si fuera su única arma para defenderse ante una invasión asiática, y dejó salir sus alaridos. El público estaba sumamente interesado, tanto que habían comenzado una partida de póker entre Irlanda, Inglaterra, Francia y Nueva Zelanda, mientras Gales dormitaba en el sofá.

— _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!_ —cantó con toda la pasión del mundo, acomodándose la peluca rosada para que no arruinara el look.

Mientras las otras naciones miraban mal a Andrew por ganar más fichas que los demás (parecía tener un alter ego experto en juegos de azar), ocurrió lo impensado: Australia despertó de su estado prácticamente comatoso al escuchar esa canción.

—¡Amo esa canción! —gritó, levantándose súbitamente. Y de paso, asustando a todos, incluso al mismísimo Estados Unidos, que lanzó un chillido.

Veloz como un felino, Jack le quitó el micrófono de las manos al rubio de gafas. Justamente cuando comenzaba el sublime estribillo de la canción.

— _And when you get the chance_ —comenzó a cantar el australiano, con ojos brillando de emoción— _You are the dancing queen, young and sweet..._

.

—... _only seventeen_!—escucharon Canadá y Escocia a la mitad de sus mimos, y se asustaron también.

—...Revivió—murmuró Mathew, muy sorprendido.

—De verdad que nada es imposible—estuvo de acuerdo el otro.

.

—... _diggin' the Dancing Queen_ —finalizó Australia la canción. Le devolvió el micrófono a Alfred, sonriendo enormemente. Estados Unidos se ruborizó hasta las orejas, aunque todos en la habitación seguían sorprendidos por la súbita energía del australiano.

Irlanda ya iba a preguntar que le había pasado, pero Jack exclamó un "¡ _Ya puedo morir en paz_!" mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá donde estaba sentado Gales; quien al ver caer el pesado cuerpo de Australia realizó la retirada más rápida de su vida.

Y otra vez volvió a caer dormido como un tronco, apenas respirando levemente.

—Ha muerto otra vez—susurró Cian, un poco atontado por el alcohol.

—Es increíble—murmuró Estados Unidos, con los ojos brillando de admiración.

.

En algún momento de la noche, tanto Canadá como Escocia decidieron salir de la habitación de invitados, después de que el primero presionara al otro para dejar las cosas medianamente en orden, y no dejar todo desarreglado para "atormentar aún más al inglesito". Rezaban porque ya a aquella altura estuvieran todos borrachos. O dormidos. O ambas.

Las luces del living estaban apagadas, pero apenas pusieron un pie en el recinto, las luces se encendieron súbitamente. Y ahí estaba Inglaterra, sentado en una silla, mirándolos con expresión de progenitor enfadado.

—¿Así que llegando a esta hora?

Era difícil discernir cuál de los dos tenía una expresión más merecedora del título "No me jodas".

Aunque Inglaterra no estaba solo, ya que Francia estaba por ahí mirando al resto de las naciones dormir con expresión de ternura. Irlanda estaba con la frente apoyada en la mesa, a punto de dormirse, sólo que habría los ojos cada pocos segundos para anotar palabras incomprensibles en un mensaje de texto.

—Llegamos y nos vamos—anunció Escocia—Parece que tu fiesta se acabó, hermanito.

—La fiesta... no termina... —interrumpió Cian, completamente destruido. Sus palabras decían "fiesta" pero su tono de voz rezaba por ayuda. A Mathew le dio mucha lástima, tanto que se acercó para sacudirle un poco el hombro y llevárselo, rezando porque tampoco le hubiera mandado mensajes a nadie en aquél estado.

—¿Ves? —anunció Escocia—Ya se pone altruista. Eres una mala influencia, _England_. El alcohol es malo, y aún así nos ofreces.

—Mira quién habla—siseó Arthur.

—Sigue siendo un vándalo—interrumpió Francia—¿Qué más esperabas?

Inglaterra dio media vuelta, sumamente indignado.

—Bastante tengo con que me molesten cada uno por su lado, ¿pero ahora se van a aliar contra mí? ¿Qué falta, que llames a España y Prusia para que te ayuden? —el francés esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, _frog_! —chilló enojado. Un Gales dormido en el sofá (después de empujar a Australia, en el estado en el que estaba seguro que ni le importaba dormir en la alfombra) chistó para que se callara.

—¡Gran idea! ¡La próxima vez los invitaré~!—se alegró Francis.

Viendo que todo se estaba yendo por caminos escabrosos, Scott se escabulló a ayudar a Mathew a llevar a las naciones durmientes algún lugar más cómodo. Francia e Inglaterra continuaron discutiendo hasta el cansancio, pero eso no sorprendía a nadie.

Eso sí, nadie quiso quitar a Australia y Estados Unidos del suelo. Era como intentar levantar dos piedras gigantes.

.

—¿Sabes? Aunque siempre terminamos así, me parece lindo reunirnos de vez en cuando—le contó Mathew mientras conducía hacia su casa.

—Hay alcohol gratis, no me puedo quejar—sonrió Scott—Como dices, me gusta eso de "de vez en cuando". Si todos los fines de semana fueran así me muero.

—Abusar es malo.

—Aunque es aparte si estamos a solas. De eso no puedo no abusar.

—Sí, eso lo sé—suspiró Mathew.

—¡¿Ya te estás aburriendo de mí?!

—De hecho—bromeó el canadiense—Hace tiempo que salgo con Suiza.

—Ay, Mathew, si me vas a poner los cuernos, que sea con alguien un poco más alto. O que tenga un buen par de pechos.

—Que Vash no te escuche decir eso.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto~.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—¿De verdad no te has aburrido de mí, no? —volvió a preguntar Escocia, esta vez de forma seria.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —cuestionó Canadá—¿Cómo me voy a aburrir?

—Podría pasar. ¡Uno nunca sabe!

—Yo creo que si eso sucediera, sería al revés.

—¡No...!

—No empecemos a discutir por eso—apartó un par de segundos la vista de la tranquila carretera—Mientras nuestros sentimientos no cambien demasiado, no debería ser "aburrido" estar el uno junto al otro—y volvió a conducir.

—Sólo porque lo que dijiste es muy tierno, te voy a creer.

—Más te vale—Canadá puso el punto final con esto.

.

 **Extra~.**

Francia fue el primero en levantarse. Aunque dormir cuatro horas no ayudaba a su sueño de belleza, hacía falta más que eso para privarlo de lucir fabuloso.

Se apresuró a hacer el desayuno para su ¿familia postiza?, sería cruel exponerlos expresamente a lo que había en la casa del inglés. Todos estaban acostumbrados, pero le seguía pareciendo una aberración en contra de sus principios gastronómicos.

En eso estaba cuando sintió un sonoro bostezo. Se asomó por la cocina, y vio a Australia desperezándose, somnoliento.

—Bonjour~—saludó el galo.

El otro murmuró algo ininteligible. Miró a ambos lados, y su mirada se posó en Estados Unidos que dormía semidesnudo, todavía con la peluca puesta. Estaba tan dormido que ni lo reconoció.

Jack le dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Francis, muy ofendida.

—¿¡Trajeron strippers y no me despertaron!?

 **Fin~.**

.

 **(*)** Gran Incendio de Londres.

Ya acabó! Espero que les haya gustado leer tanta estupidez junta~.


End file.
